This is a regular application of a provisional application, filed on Aug. 9, 1999.
The present invention relates to a a golf swing trainer, and more particularly, to a Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat for assisting a golfer to learn how to accurately and consistently make contact with a golf ball.
The adjustable golf swing can be broken down to any number of components: the backswing, the follow through, the takeaway, the grip, the hand positions, the head position, the position of the shoulders and so on. And there are just as many if not more types of swings exhibited by golfers. But in the end, it comes down to the same result, making solid contact with the golf ball at the point of impact.
In particular, for a beginner, learning how to make solid contact can often be difficult, and even embarrassing, even on a driving range. No one enjoys taking a swing at a golf ball on the range and having it clang against the wall dividing one golfer from another. Nor does any golfer enjoy standing on the first tee, and seeing his tee shot role 3 inches in front of him because he swung to high, or pop straight up in the air because he swung too low.
A golfer is taught that the proper golf swing for using an iron is to have the ball on or very close to the ground (if teed up), and the golf club swung in an arc such that just before the club reaches the lowest point of the arc, it makes contact with the back of the ball, imparting back spin to the ball. During a round of golf, this means that a proper swing requires the golf club to hit the ball, then hit the ground. Golfers often speak of making a divot in the ground just in front of the ball as an indication that the golfer has properly swung the club through the required arc. The problem for every golfer, and in particular, beginners, is that most swing trainers do not allow the golfer to learn, or practice swinging a golf club so that he can have this feeling and proper motion.
For a golf ball that is teed up for a driver or wood, there is the additional problem of the golfer constantly hitting the top of the ball first, xe2x80x9ctoppingxe2x80x9d the ball, and making it either roll, or go lower in the air than the golfer desires. In both cases, the problem for the golfer is making solid contact within the parameters of the desired swing.
There are many swing trainers that teach making solid contact with a golf ball. The majority of these trainers consist of a ball hung from some type of support, or scaffolding. They are designed to be used indoors or outdoors, in enclosed areas, or areas where it is not possible to freely hit a golf ball even 5 yards, much less 100 yards. A golfer swings a golf club hitting the ball, which then swings, or springs away in a vertical circle.
In addition, there are some swing training devices which hold a golf ball out an arm at a right angle from the ground, horizontally from the supporting apparatus. This type of swing training device holds the ball up at a specific height but can be made adjustable. In either form, most commonly, there is only one golf ball. Similar to a vertical device, the golfer swings at the ball, making the ball either spin horizontally, or spin away, then spring back.
In most cases, to adjust the height of the ball from the ground, the golfer is required to turn some knobs, or otherwise manipulate the supporting apparatus that is connected to the ball or connects to the part of the structure that attaches directly to the ball, namely a string or rod. This can prove to be quite cumbersome and time consuming, especially for an individual not mechanically inclined, or is new to the game of golf. In particular, for beginners, they do not understand enough about golf to be able to adjust the trainer easily between several different heights, for an iron or a wood golf club, or between hitting the ball off the ground or off of a tee, since they do not understand where the ball should be in relation to the club they are using or the type of shot they are trying to practice.
Over time, this type of conventional swing trainer has also become more complex in construction, having several pulleys, springs, magnets, gears, etc. designed to help adjust the height of the ball and it""s return after hitting it.
A few of these types of swing trainer have been used with a mat as well, but very little if any attention has been paid to use of a mat as an integral part of a swing guidance system. Normally, the mat is just described as something that is underneath the ball, without detailing how the mat might improve the system. And often, the mat is just a flat piece of plastic, which does not allow the golfer to get swing the club properly.
Some mats have been produced having plastic strips to rest the ball on, allowing a golfer to swing down through the ball and into the ground, however, the problem with this type of mat is that over type, the plastic strips droop lower and lower with wear and tear, even from after the first use. The golfer than must continually alter his swing to account for the reducing give of the mat as the strips wear down. Some mats also have special pockets, but are designed specifically for the ball to sit in the pocket so that a golfer duplicates an uncommon golf shot, out of the xe2x80x9croughxe2x80x9d or ungroomed part of the golf course where the grass has been allowed to grow high. This type of mat is not designed to teach a golfer how to swing a golf club normally, but only for special golf shots.
Another problem with the conventional swing trainers is that the swing that the individual learns is often very different than the natural swing the golfer uses on the golf course. This is associated specifically with the design of the trainer. The natural adjustable golf swing requires an arc. If the golf ball is not on a tee, as is the normal situation over 70 or 80% of the time for the average golfer, the club swings through the ball, cutting down on it first, and then hitting through the ground in front of the ball, making a divot. Conventional swing trainers do not take into account this natural swing motion, either having a mat that is flat, or no mat. If the ball is on the ground, the golfer bounces the club off the ground.
To the present, none of these swing trainers has combined any of these elements of using two golf balls, or simulate golf balls, being able to adjust both golf balls for various club heights, not only for the purpose of hitting the golf ball, but also for the purpose of promoting solid contact by avoiding a second golf ball, being able to adjust those heights simply, and with a limited number of moving parts, and also providing a mat which helps to promote a downward swing for iron shots.
The Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat of the present invention addresses these issues. It provides all of the advantages of the conventional swing trainers, but offers more. The Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat can be used with one or two balls, with or without a mat that assists in teaching the adjustable golf swing, and is of simpler design, allowing for easy adjustability and use by beginner or advanced golfer. Most importantly, the Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat helps a golfer to not only learn to make solid contact with a ball, but can encourage a golfer to use the proper motion for swinging a club, keeping the club low so as to avoid topping the ball, and promoting a swing using the same motion the golfer would use on a golf course.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat having two spheres aligned vertically above a mat that promotes swinging through the lower sphere and avoiding topping the lower sphere by avoiding contact with the higher sphere.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat having two spheres supported above a mat and aligned vertically such that the spheres may be aligned at a predetermined distance between the two spheres for promoting solid contact with the lower sphere and avoiding contact with the upper sphere.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat of simple construction and fewer moving parts to allow for easier repair or replacement of parts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat that is easy to operate from a beginner to a seasoned professional.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat of simple construction so that it can be set up quickly and easily almost anywhere.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat that allows for easy adjustment of the height of the sphere for practicing simulated golf shots from the ground and from a tee of various heights.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat that promotes a proper downward motion of the golf swing by providing a mat with an inclining surface sloping down and away from the sphere allowing the golfer to properly swing down and through the ball and into the surface of the mat.
Yet another object of the present invention is to a Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat having a mat that duplicates how the ground is supposed to look after a golfer hits a golf ball off the ground using a specific type of club, an iron, in order to train a golfer how to properly swing an iron through the ball and ground.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat for promoting accurate and consistent contact between a golf club and a golf ball as a golfer swings the golf club, wherein the first preferred embodiment of the Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat comprises:
a mat,
a ball device comprising an upper sphere having a connecting arm, a lower sphere having a connecting arm, wherein the two spheres are vertically aligned above the mat with a predetermined distance between the spheres, and
a means for supporting the ball device in position above the mat.
Alternatively a Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat of a second preferred embodiment comprises:
a mat having an inclining surface for ensuring a correct downward swing through the sphere,
a ball device comprising a single sphere having a connecting arm, wherein the sphere is supported above the mat at a predetermined distance, and
a means for supporting the ball device in position above the mat.
Alternatively a Golf xe2x80x9cSwing For Accuracyxe2x80x9d Mat of a third preferred embodiment comprises:
a mat having an inclining surface for ensuring a correct downward swing through the sphere.